


Where There's Smoke

by shadyfiction



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Julieverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyfiction/pseuds/shadyfiction
Summary: This is a "Julie's Story" side fic/one-shot originally posted on shadyfiction.com for the August 2012 fic challenge.





	

Marshall coasted to the side of the road, braked, and threw it into park. “This is what I get for ninety grand?” He tried to restart the car, but the engine was dead. And smoking. “Son of a bitch.” He pulled out his phone and unlocked it, keying in the speed dial for his house. Nothing. Impatient, he tried again, but again got nothing. He looked at the phone. No signal. “Son of a bitch!”

He stopped what he was doing and breathed for a minute, even though his instinct was to get out of the car and kick it a few times. It was one o’clock in the fucking morning, and he’d told Julie not to wait up. He turned the phone all the way off and restarted it, hoping to get a signal because he was going to be up the creek without a goddamn paddle if he couldn’t get a call out.

No signal. Of course. He fired a text off anyway, but didn’t have much confidence that it had gone through. “Shit.”

He popped the hood and got out of the car, but one look at the smoke pouring out told him it wasn’t going anywhere without a tow truck. Considering his options, he got back in the car. He could wait for someone else to drive by and try to flag them down, but he was in east Bumfuck and it could be awhile. And then there were the complications of that. A truck driver would probably be a fairly safe bet but another car could have anyone in it. Service vehicle, sure, but what were the chances? A cop would be fucking fantastic, actually. He smirked at the idea.

Walking was out because he knew he was a good thirty miles from the next exit, if not forty. It was cold out, too, and he hadn’t bothered with anything more than the suit he had on because the plan was to drive straight to the restaurant and back. Fucking record execs, man. All of them playing like they were big man on campus. They’d just had to have their meeting in a five star joint, hadn’t they? He sure as hell wasn’t hoofing it thirty miles or more in a pair of dumbshit Italian dress shoes.

#

It was midnight, and then it was 12:30, and after that it was 1:00 a.m. At 1:15 she texted him. At 1:30 there was still no reply, and at 1:35 Julie was out of bed. She tried calling, but he didn’t answer. She got dressed. She tried calling again, but still no answer.

She went down the hall and knocked softly on Rachel’s door, opening it when she heard a startled “come in.” Rach was sitting in the middle of a pile of books on her bed, as per normal.

“I’m going to bed soon, I swear. But I do have a test in Government tomorrow, and-.” She stopped. “What is it?”

“Can you print me out a map? And hold down the fort while I go out? Marshall isn’t answering his phone, and he said he’d be home by midnight.” She shifted her weight from foot to foot, and fought the urge to dive at the laptop on Rachel’s desk. He was probably fine. His phone was probably just out of range. 

Probably, probably, probably. But what if it wasn’t just out of range? What if he’d been in an accident? He always answered or called right back.

Rachel shifted a couple stacks of papers around and brought out her cell phone. “What are you doing?” Julie asked.

“I’m calling Proof. Hold on.” She dialed. “Robin, this is Rach. Batman is missing.” 

Julie was losing patience. She was worried. She half listened to what Rachel was saying on the phone while she lifted the lid on the laptop and got on Google Maps. She didn’t know her way around outside of Detroit all that well. She barely heard Rach when she asked her a question. “Huh?”

“Proof says he didn’t go tonight, but he’ll call Dre to get Nelson’s cell phone number. If Marshall has left the restaurant-.”

She barely managed to keep from snapping at Rach, and held her hand out instead. “Can I talk to him?”

Rachel handed the phone over without a moment’s hesitation. She always had read her too well. “Proof? It’s Julie. He’s left the restaurant. I texted him almost forty-five minutes ago and he still hasn’t answered. I can’t remember the name of the place, but it was near Flint. Which route would he take?”

Proof cleared his throat a little. “Uh, ya know, he mighta gone out with the boys, why don’t you just let me-.”

She cut him off. “He said he would be home around midnight. He’s not answering his phone.”

“Yeah, but-.”

“Which way would he go?”

“I’ll go. Just hang tight, and-.” 

Proof was using a soothing tone on her, and she finally just snapped. “I’m leaving now. If you find anything out, call me.” She disconnected, hit the print key on the computer, and pulled the last inch of paper out of the printer before it was done shooting her map out. She wouldn’t need that part anyway. She bumped into Rach when she turned around. “What?”

Rachel pointed at the screen. “Take I-90 to Route 7. He would go highway all the way. Traffic lights drive him batshit.”

Julie looked at Rach critically for a second. “Did Proof say anything else to you? He seemed sure that Marshall was ‘out with the boys’.”

Rachel shrugged. “He didn’t say anything, but he was kind of nonchalant, and that was weird.”

Julie walked to the door and held her phone up. “I’ll keep this on--call if you need me. And I know you aren’t gonna go to sleep, so I’ll keep you posted.”

Rachel followed her as far as the doorway. “Be careful, okay?”

She looked back over her shoulder and felt a little guilty because now Rach looked rattled too. “Always.”

#

She’d been on the road a half hour when Proof called to tell her Marshall hadn’t gone out with the guys. As far as anyone knew he’d headed straight home. “The sign I just passed said it’s ten miles to Flint, but I don’t know which exit he took. I haven’t seen anything on the road, but the southbound lanes aren’t entirely visible. I figure when I get there, I’ll turn around and make my way back.”

Proof didn’t sound nonchalant anymore. “You’re on 90? Maybe you should take 66 back. If there had been an accident on 90, I think you woulda seen something.” 

She thought about it, but wasn’t sure. I-90 was five lanes compared to maybe two on 66. She said as much to Proof. “Yeah, but old lead foot takes back roads at night sometimes.”

“Oh. Okay, then.”

“Look, if you don’t find his dumb ass in the next half hour or so, call me back, aiight? I’ll get out there too.” 

She turned the Navigator’s wipers on and slowed down. “Shit.”

“What?”

She eased off the gas just a little bit more. “It’s snowing like hell.”

She heard rustling and then some static on the other end. “You there?”

“Yeah, just looking out the window. All I got is flurries here.”

“Well, it coming sideways at me. I can’t see shit.”

“Get off the road if you have to. I’ll go looking.”

She pulled off on the exit into Flint. “Do you have x-ray vision or something? You won’t be able to see any better than me.”

Proof’s voice was sober. “He’d go crazy if you wrecked.”

“Yeah, well I’m going a little crazy thinking he wrecked!” Her eyes shot to the dash and the ball of ice in her stomach got a little bit bigger. “Jesus, Proof, it’s twenty to three.”

“I know.”

#

He was freezing his ass off, and to top it off, it had snowed about an inch in fifteen minutes. Two cars had blown by without even so much as a tap of the brakes, but then, the flare he’d dropped by his back tire had gone out. He was going to have to stand outside of the damn car if he wanted to get anyone’s attention. At this point, the car probably just looked abandoned.

He alternated between watching the time and his mirror for headlights, so he knew it had just hit three a.m. when he saw someone coming. He jumped out of the car and circled to the right rear fender, hoping he could flag them down. When they got closer he saw it was an SUV, and he was about to wave when it pulled over into the breakdown lane and slowed down. Two seconds after it registered that the SUV was a Navigator, it registered that it was his Navigator. With his wife inside. 

He almost didn’t open his arms in time to catch her. “Hey baby.” He laughed. “Fuckin’ Benz broke down on me. I tried to call…” He stopped. Her arms were locked around him tight enough to be uncomfortable, and he could feel her shaking a little. “You okay?”

“I was worried.”

“Sorry.” He pulled back, and she looked up at him. There were snowflakes stuck to her eyelashes. They were both covered in a fine layer of snow already. He bent to give her a quick kiss, but she opened that sweet mouth and it took no more than a second for him to get lost in it. And damn, she was warm. It was like pressing up against a radiator. “Mmmmmm,” he growled, backing her toward the truck. Her hands slipped inside his suit jacket.

“Jesus, Marshall, you’re freezing.”

He palmed her ass and pushed her up against the truck, grinding into her. “I’m warming up fast.”

“I have to call Proof and Rachel and let them know you’re okay,” she panted. She pulled his shirt loose from his pants. He cranked the door open to the backseat. “No signal here. We’ll be fast.” He reached for the button on her jeans and took them and her panties down to her ankles before lifting her onto the seat. She kicked her shoes off onto the side of the road, and he pulled her bottoms the rest of the way off and threw them into the front seat. She reached for him, but he got her under the knees and spread her thighs. 

“I wanna taste you.” He put his mouth on her and she jerked so hard she knocked his glasses loose. He ripped them off and threw them in the general direction of the front seat. He’d forgotten he was even wearing them. 

It didn’t take long to make her come. He licked up and down a few times, tasting, and then latched onto her clit and pushed a finger inside, followed by another. He was beginning to think of it as the sure thing move. And oh, God, the noise she was making. He fucked her with his fingers and his mouth, lightly slapping the inside of her thigh once or twice with the other hand to keep her in line. She had a habit of clamping down on his head with her legs, and sometimes he let her, but tonight he wanted the wishbone. He liked how she looked on her back, spread wide open for him. He shoved her top up and her bra down, palming her breasts one at a time. His dick was so hard it was painful. He straightened up as soon as she finished and unzipped his pants. He lined his cock up and started to push inside when she sat up. “ _Julie_ ,” he bellowed.

She grabbed his tie and jerked him forward. “Get in here.” 

He dove into the back seat and slammed the door shut behind him, not willing to argue. She scrambled up into his lap, positioned his cock between her legs, and sat down on it. His heart stopped. She held perfectly still for a second, hands fisting his shirt until her knuckles turned white. Marshall slapped his hands down on her hips and forced himself to breathe and count to ten. He lifted her up until just the tip was still inside, and then he pulled her down again and shoved up at the same time. He was balls deep with her tits in his face, and he almost embarrassed himself. He flicked his tongue over one hard nipple and she shuddered. “That’s right, baby,” he said, working her hips, going faster, deeper, faster, intent on taking her with him over the edge. “Ride me, baby,” he urged.

Ride him she did. Christ, she did some kind of crazy contortionist shit, bending her spine back until she was nearly upside down. He held on by the skin of his teeth and went for her clit with his thumb, ruthlessly working it until she started to cry. “Come, goddamn it.” His fingers dug into her ass and his balls tightened. Her hips started to jerk uncontrollably and her pussy contracted, squeezing his dick until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He let go and emptied into her, finishing just seconds after she did. She fell forward onto his chest, and he wrapped her loosely in his arms while he went soft inside of her. He was choking on his damn tie, though, and when he dislodged her enough to pull it loose, he saw there were actual tears on her cheeks. “Shit.” He wiped her face with his thumbs. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.”

“You cry during sex now?” he teased. She squeezed him with her pussy and the sensation made him suck in his breath. “Witch.” She did it again. “Okay! I’ll behave.” He laughed. Her hand reached out to his face, and she brushed it against his cheek before moving on to his hair, petting him. 

“Marshall?”

“Yeah?”

“I was really worried.”

“I’m sorry, baby.” He even tried to sound sorry, though on the inside he was turning fucking cartwheels. If this was the reaction he got, he was going to buy a piece of shit and break down once a week.

She sighed. “We better get dressed and get back on the road. I need to call Proof and Rach.”

He patted her butt and held her close just a minute longer. She liked to be cuddled, but she didn’t offer it back all that often. At least, not quite like this. He didn’t want it to end. They did need to get home, though. It was snowing like a bitch. He gently tugged her bra and shirt back into pace, and she climbed off his lap. He zipped himself back into his pants and reached over the seat for her jeans. When she was dressed he had her climb into the front passenger seat while he went back for her shoes and to lock the Benz. He’d send a tow truck for it in the morning.

#


End file.
